Regional Defender
The Galactic Civil War is vast in scope, and players from every galaxy have flocked to the front lines. Leaders are needed from both sides to provide leadership, planning and coordination of war activities across the 148 theaters of operation, spanning 10 planets and 8 space zones. - GU16 Update Notes. The new Regional Defender system that came into play with Game Update 16 allows players to take pride in their contribution Planetary Control Game by personally taking responsibility for a particular region and accumulating GCW point there. The system also provides bonuses to GCW point gain if the player is successful in their defense or conquest. For a guild or city to take part as a Regional Defender, they must have a Factional Alignment - which can be set/adjusted in the Guild Management and City Management interfaces and has a one day delay timer if the Guild or City wishes to switch faction. To stop people creating their own Guild or City just to take part in the system, there must be at least 10 members in the Guild or City before they become eligible. Choosing a Region Using a War IntelPad, War Terminal or Planning Table and "option 7" - "GCW" - "GCW Region Defender" will show a list of all of the regions in the Galaxy and who is currently defending them. The Defenders are sorted according to their faction (i.e. Rebel or Imperial) and then whether they are a guild or a city. A Mayor or Guild Leader can choose which of the 148 regions to defend, again by using the Guild Management or City Management interface. The Region that your Guild/City is currently defending can be found in the Guild Information or City Information box: Bonuses Each region has a 20% GCW Point bonus to share amongst the players that have helped in its defense. These 20 points are shared amongst the two factions according to the percentage control of the region in question. These point are then distributed evenly amongst the number of Guilds or Cities involved in the defense of an area (a Guild/City does not get more or fewer points depending on their contribution to said defense). A player who is a member of the Guild/City then receives this bonus as a percentage increase to their GCW scores. The player only receives this bonus if they are of the same faction as their Guild/City A player can receive a bonus from both their Guild and their City, provided that both Guild and City are not defending the same region (in which case they receive only one bonus). This system means that if a player's Guild and City are both the sole defenders of different region that they have 100% control over, the player can expect to gain a maximum of a 40% bonus to the usual number of GCW points. It should also be noted that it is in everyone's best interest for every Guild/City to be involved in defense. Even if the region that you pick is almost always owned by the other faction, your members will still see a percentage increase to their GCW scores, however small. Taken from Update Notes: * Region defender bonus is only available once the city/guild has defended the region for at least 3 days. * Each region has a fixed 20% bonus. * The fixed 20% bonus is divided proportionately between the 2 factions based on the percentage of the GCW score for the region. * The proportionate amount that each faction gets is then divided evenly by the total number of cities and guilds currently defending the region for that faction to arrive at the final bonus value for that faction. * The final bonus value is applied to all the citizen's/guild member's personal GCW points earned, provided the citizen/guild member is the same faction as the city/guild and earns the GCW points while in the same region that the city/guild is defending. * The final bonus value is applied to all the citizen's/guild member's GCW score contribution to the region the city/guild is defending, provided the citizen/guild member is the same faction as the city/guild and makes the contribution while in the same region that the city/guild is defending. * If both the citizen's/guild member's city and guild are defending the same region, only one bonus will be granted. * The final bonus value is displayed in the city/guild status window and the "GCW Region Defender" information window from the war terminal/intel pad. Example of Point Breakdown Screenshots for this example were taken from Chilastra's Planetary Control Game on Tuesday 30th March Three Guilds, with imaginary names Alpha Imperial, Bravo Imperial and Gamma Rebel are defending the region surrounding Doaba Guerfel on Corellia As you can see, the Rebels control the region with 55% to the Imperial's 45%. This means that 55% of the 20 points go to the Rebel defenders and 45% of the points to the Imperials. As there are two Imperial Guilds and one Rebel Guild, the points break down as follows. Titles If a Guild/City has been in control of a region for more than three days, and the region is being controlled by at least 70%, the members are entitled to a new Player Title so they can display to everybody that they have successfully defended a particular region. The Titles will display as "Defender of Region Name" Category:GCW Update